Errand of Mercy (episode)
Kirk and Spock try to protect the planet Organia from the Klingons, but the natives don't want the Federation's help. Summary Teaser hit by magnetic pulses]] Coded orders to the disclose that negotiations with the Klingon Empire are on the verge of collapse. The Enterprise is ordered to Organia, a peaceful, Class M planet in the disputed area, to prevent the Klingons from using it as a base. En route, the Enterprise is fired upon, but destroys its attacker while sustaining minimal damage. Lt. Uhura receives a Code One alert from Starfleet: War with the Klingons has begun and Captain Kirk resolves to reach Organia "before the hammer falls." Act One in 2267]] Assuming orbit, Kirk and Spock beam down to the planet, leaving Lt. Sulu in charge, with specific duties "to the Enterprise, not to us" and, if outnumbered, to avoid combat but warn Starfleet. Kirk and Spock find a primitive, agrarian society whose people seem curiously unconcerned about visitors materializing within their midst. Ayelborne welcomes them, but tells Kirk "we don't have anyone in authority." But, as Chairman of the Council of Elders, he invites them to the Council chambers. greets the landing party]] However, the councilors tell Kirk they have no need of protection nor defenses; they do not believe the Klingon invasion poses any threat to their people or their culture. While they recess to discuss Kirk's offer, Spock discloses that the culture has not advanced for as far back as his tricorder can measure; Organia is "an arrested culture." The Council's discussions result in no change, and they can see no benefit to affiliation with the Federation. Then the Klingon fleet arrives – a fact councilor Trefayne seems aware of before even Spock can confirm it with his tricorder. The Enterprise is forced to leave, stranding Kirk and Spock amidst a Klingon occupation army, led by Kor. Act Two The Organians provide Kirk and Spock with native clothing, but take their weapons. Kirk is now Baroner, a leading citizen, while Spock is a merchant dealing in kevas and trillium. But Kor assumes that Spock is a spy and takes him for questioning. When Kirk protests, Kor decides that Kirk is "a man I can deal with" as his liaison to the civil population. invasion forces on Organia]] The examination, performed with the mind-sifter, does not pierce Spock's pretense, and he is released. Kirk has been instructed in his duties as liaison, and both men are released to go about their business. They destroy a Klingon ammo dump – and find that the Organians are appalled by the violence. Kirk tells Ayelborne that the Organians can resist a military dictatorship, but Ayelborne replies that Kirk simply doesn't understand them. Unfortunately, Kor has the Council chamber under surveillance and hears everything. Act Three Ayelborne, learning Kor plans to interrogate Kirk with the mind-sifter, reveals Kirk's identity. Betrayed, Kirk and Spock are taken prisoner and threatened. But Ayelborne remains placid, assuring Kirk that no harm will come of it. Kirk and Kor discuss ideology; Kor is pleased that the universe is full of people who don't like the Klingons. Kirk is given twelve hours to answer questions; otherwise, he will be subjected to the mind-sifter, becoming a vegetable, and Spock will be dissected to determine how he can resist it. confronts the Organians]] With six hours left, the cell door opens, but it is Ayelborne, offering them safe passage back to the Council chambers, where he assures them the Klingons will not come. Kirk cannot understand how their betrayer is now their rescuer. When informed of the escape, Kor is furious, and rounds up hostages to be killed: two hundred immediately, and two hundred more at intervals until the Starfleet officers are returned. Act Four Kirk plans a suicide assault on Kor's stronghold that evening to save Organian lives. The Council returns the officers' phasers, then confer privately that, "Of course, we cannot allow it." leads the Enterprise into battle]] Darkness falls, and Kirk and Spock begin their assault, resolving to stun and not kill, as "we're after the top dog." They disable a Klingon lieutenant whom Kor has sent to round up the next two hundred Organians, and gain entry to Kor's office. Kirk doesn't plan to kill Kor; Kor wants to discuss the prospects for war, on the surface and in space. For example, even Kor's office is under surveillance. But, as Klingon troops stream in, everyone's weapons become too hot to handle – and the same is true on every ship in both warring fleets. Ayelborne and Claymare enter Kor's office, apologize for being forced to intervene, but announce that they have put a stop to the violence. Ayelborne states that, as he stands before Kirk and Kor, he also stands on their homeworlds. Both sides must agree to cease hostilities, or their armed forces will be immobilized. While insisting that nobody wants war, Kirk seems equally annoyed at its interruption as Kor. Ayelborne tells them that their races will eventually become fast friends and will work together. Claymare says the visitors' discordant emotions require that they leave. Ayelborne discloses that the Organians are millions of years beyond the need for physical bodies. They have evolved into advanced and powerful energy beings, and the outward appearance of Organia was solely to provide points of reference for visitors. Log Entries *"Captain's log, stardate 3198.4. We have reached Organia and established standard orbit. No signs of hostile activities in this area." *"Captain's log, stardate 3201.7. Mr. Spock and I are trapped on the planet Organia, which is in the process of being occupied by the forces of the Klingon Empire. The Organians have provided us with native clothing in the hopes that we may be taken for Organians." Memorable Quotes "War. We didn't want it, but we've got it." "Curious how often you Humans manage to obtain that which you do not want." : - Kirk and Spock, as the Federation-Klingon War starts "I'm a soldier, not a diplomat. I can only tell you the truth." : - Kirk, to the Organian Council of Elders "Have we a ram among the sheep?" : - Kor, to "Baroner" "I don't trust men who smile too much." : - Kor, on the Organians "You don't have to be sheep. You can be wolves." : - Kirk, to Ayelborne "Always it is the brave ones who die. The soldiers." : - Kor, taking Kirk and Spock as his prisoners "What would you say the odds on our getting out of here?" "Difficult to be precise, Captain. I should say approximately 7,824.7 to one." "Difficult to be precise?" : - Kirk and Spock, before attacking two Klingon guards "We have the right –" "To wage war, Captain? To kill millions of innocent people? To destroy life on a planetary scale? Is that what you're defending?" : - Kirk and Ayelborne "It is true that in the future, you and the Klingons will become fast friends. You will work together." : - Ayelborne, to Kirk "I should say the Organians are as far above us on the evolutionary scale as we are above the amoeba." : - Spock, after the Organians reveal their true forms "Well, Commander, I guess that takes care of the war. Obviously the Organians aren't going to let us fight." "A shame, Captain. It would have been glorious." : - Kirk and Kor "Even the gods did not spring into being overnight." : - Spock, to Kirk "You and I have nothing to be ashamed of. We did, after all, beat the odds." "Oh no, Mr. Spock, we didn't beat the odds, we didn't have a chance. The Organians raided the game." : - Spock and Kirk Background Information Story and Script * This episode marks the first appearance of the Klingons. Story editor Dorothy Fontana thought the Klingons were made the regular adversaries of the series because they didn't need any special (and expensive) make-up like the Romulans, whom she thought to be much more interesting. http://www.emmytvlegends.org/interviews/people/dorothy-fontana * Ayelborne mentions that in the future, the Federation and the Klingons would be friends and work together, both of which become true. * The episode title comes from by : "It is an errand of mercy which brings me here. Pray, let me discharge it." * In the script, the Klingons were described simply as "Oriental, hard-faced."http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/errandofmercy.htm * According to the script, the Organian village was to be modeled on old English villages, with thatched huts and muddy back alleys. * This is the first episode in which Sulu is shown sitting in the command chair, although he had previously commanded the bridge from the helm position in . Scott, who doesn't appear in this episode, had commanded the Enterprise in the absence of Kirk and Spock in , in which Sulu didn't appear. The second season would establish Scott as senior to Sulu in the command structure. Cast * DeForest Kelley (Dr. McCoy) and James Doohan (Scotty) do not appear in this episode. Along with and , this is one of only three episodes after the two pilots in which Kelley does not appear. This was also McCoy's last non-appearance in TOS. * This was the first appearance of John Colicos as Kor. The character was also set to appear in and , but Colicos was unavailable and other Klingon characters were written in. A script was written for Kor for the fourth season, but the show was canceled after the third season, and he never got his chance to appear again (Kor did appear in , but was voiced by James Doohan). Colicos was also the person who gave the Klingons their dark-skinned, mustached look. He said he was going for the "Genghis Khan" look. Makeup artist Fred Phillips agreed on it, and conceived the Klingons in this fashion.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ca44g-LnwlI&feature=watch_response He did eventually reprise his role in , , and . * Colicos was director John Newland's first and immediate choice for the role of Kor. He got the script only two hours before flying to Los Angeles from Toronto, and read it on the plane.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ca44g-LnwlI&feature=watch_response * Despite his saying so at several conventions, Victor Lundin is not the first Klingon seen entering the Organian Chambers ahead of Kor. Although two Klingons enter before Kor, neither of them is played by Lundin. Also, Lunding claims to be the "first Klingon on Star Trek", despite the fact that several Klingon soldiers appeared marching on the square in the establishing shot before the Chambers scene. * The unknown actor usually portraying Bobby appears as one of the Klingon Guards outside Kor's office at the end of the episode. Costumes * The baldric that Kor wore was reused for Worf during TNG's first season. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) When it was exhibited at the as part of a Star Trek retrospective in the 1990s, the material could clearly be seen to be burlap sacking, painted gold. * The same exhibit showed that the buckles of the Klingon belts were pieces of bubble pack, with the bubbles painted silver to resemble metal studs. Sets and Props * This is one of only two episodes that show an actual Klingon flip-top communicator, which is similar to, but smaller than, the Starfleet version (watch when Kor contacts his fleet). The other episode is . The communicator was recycled from the Eminian version from . * Also recycled and reworked from "A Taste of Armageddon" are the sonic disruptor pistols, first used here by the Klingons and later by the Romulans. * The boxes in the Klingon munitions dump were spray-painted corrugated cardboard containers. * The main gate to the Organian village, where Ayelborne greets Kirk and Spock was previously the gate to the Rigel VII castle in . The stairs on which Spock and Kirk phaser the Klingon guards are the same set where Christopher Pike battled the Kalar in the original pilot. Location filming for both episodes were done at the "Arab Village" portion of the famous 40 Acres backlot. http://www.startrekhistory.com/acres.html * The entrance of the Klingon headquarters is the same building as the main gate to the Organian village, filmed from a longer distance and different angles. http://www.startrekhistory.com/acres.html * The scene where Kirk and Spock stun the guards and break into the Klingon headquarters was filmed at sunlight using a " " filter. http://www.startrekhistory.com/acres.html * The view of the citadel at the beginning of Act One is a stock footage shot of the in . http://www.startrekhistory.com/acres.html Effects bursts]] * The shot of Enterprise hit by magnetic pulses was a stock shot of energy bolts hitting the ship, the corresponding live-action sequences used a buzzing electric effects theme – that would be reused for the Klingon Bird-of-Prey firing effect in . The shot of Enterprise firing was also a reuse, this time the white bolts shot out of the ship are said to be phasers, even though in other appearances the same effect represents photon torpedoes. Other Information * This is the last episode in which the term "Vulcanian" is used to refer to Vulcans. Both "Vulcanian" and "Vulcan" are used at different points in the episode: Kor uses "Vulcanian" and the Klingon lieutenant uses "Vulcan", both in reference to Spock. * A comic book published by IDW Comics in , "Against Their Nature", told this story from the Klingon point of view. * The Bantam paperback Star Trek: The New Voyages included a story called "Mind Sifter" which described the horrific aftereffects of the Klingon torture instrument on Kirk. * A reference to the events of this episode would appear in the DS9 episode , when Jadzia Dax introduces Worf to Kor, Worf tells Kor he had heard stories about Kor since he was a child including Kor's confrontation with Kirk on Organia. * Kevas and trillium are later mentioned in as a tribute to this episode. Also, a 1970s Star Trek fanzine was named "Kevas and Trillium". (The World of Star Trek) Apocrypha * In the Star Fleet Universe it is explained that the Organians' powers only work within their own solar system and thus they were unable to truly prevent large scale wars. Their actions in the episode to stop the Federation-Klingon war were largely a bluff. Eventually they would enlist the Interstellar Concordium to impose order on all of the local races. * However, TOS comics, set between and , contradict this. The comics claim that the Organians prevented the two powers from going to war at all. Eventually a war does break out, courtesy of manipulation by Yarnek and the Excalbians. Kirk eventually convinces the Excalbians and the Organians to fight each other, and as the Organians disappear, they lose control over the Federation and the Klingons. * In the 1970 novel Spock Must Die!, the Klingons envelope Organia with an energy shield in order to neutralize the Organian's abilities to prevent war between the Klingons and the Federation. Eventually the plot is discovered and the shield is disabled, restoring the Organian's imposed interplanetary peace. Production Timeline *First draft script: *Final draft script: *Revised final draft: *Filmed: – * Original airdate: * First UK airdate: Remastered Information File:Organia.jpg|Organia gets a CG face lift File:USS Enterprise-D7 face off.jpg|''Enterprise'' battles the D7s The remastered version of "Errand of Mercy" aired in many North American markets during the weekend of . The episode was heavy in new effects, with unique CG shots of Organia from orbit, replacing the stock footage used to represent other planets including Alfa 177, M-113, and Gothos. The Klingon battle was significantly expanded, with shots of a fleet of D7-class battle cruisers bombarding the Enterprise with blue-colored weapons fire. The Organians themselves were also modified, with more refined computer graphics inserted into the episode that remained true to their original appearance. http://trekmovie.com/2007/05/12/errand-of-mercy-screenshots/ Video and DVD Releases *Original US Betamax release: . *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 15, catalogue number VHR 2311, release date unknown. *US VHS release: . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 1.10, . *Original US DVD release (single-disc): Volume 14, . *As part of the TOS Season 1 DVD collection. *As part of the Star Trek: Fan Collective - Klingon collection. *As part of the TOS Season 1 HD DVD collection. * As part of the TOS Season 1 Blu-ray collection. Links and References Starring * William Shatner as Capt. Kirk Also Starring * Leonard Nimoy as Mr. Spock Guest Stars * John Abbott as Ayelborne * John Colicos as Kor Featuring * George Takei as Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Peter Brocco as Claymare * Victor Lundin as a Lieutenant * David Hillary Hughes as Trefayne * Walt Davis as a Klingon soldier * George Sawaya as a second soldier Uncredited Co-Stars * Bobby Bass as a Klingon guard * William Blackburn as: ** Klingon guard ** Organian villager * Gary Coombs as a Klingon guard * Frank da Vinci as: ** Brent ** Organian villager * Eddie Paskey as Leslie * Basil Poledouris as a Klingon guard * Ron Veto as: ** Harrison ** Organian villager * Unknown actor as a Klingon guard * Unknown performers as Organian villagers References all-points relay; amoeba; antimatter pods; Armenia; arrested culture; Baroner; Belgium; Chairman; citadel; Code One alert; Council of Elders; D7 class; Earth; engineering control; environmental control; kevas; Klingon Empire; Klingon attack ship; magnetic pulse; military dictatorship; mind-sifter; Organia; Organian; Organian goat; Organian Peace Treaty; Qo'noS; quarterly physical; Richter scale of culture; screens; sheep; sonic grenade; Special Occupation Order 4; Starfleet Command; tree; tricorder; trillium; Unit XY-75847; wolves External link * |next= |lastair= |nextair= |lastair_remastered= |nextair_remastered= }} de:Kampf um Organia es:Errand of Mercy fr:Errand of Mercy it:Missione di pace (episodio) ja:TOS:クリンゴン帝国の侵略 nl:Errand of Mercy pl:Errand of Mercy Category:TOS episodes